


50 shades of pink

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Touch, Blood, Cock & Ball Torture, Degradation, Edgeplay, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mean, Older Man/Younger Man, Series, Shoe Kink, Spanking, Vibrators, Whipping, rough, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam Warrington akward, introverted and well mannered the complete polar opsite of Dominic Harrison who is outspoken, rebellious and energetic how they became friends is a mystery but how the became lovers is an open secret with a even darker secret beneth the surface.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	50 shades of pink

"Hey Adam you in there,"Dom called out while banging on his boyfriends bedroom door there was no answer and the door was left partly ajar so Dom just let himself in without warning.

He entred the room to find Adam passed out on his desk his laptop pulled up and a bottel of gin in hand as per usual he was passed out from his constant heavy drinking.

Dom sighed and drug Adam twards his bed laying him down to rest properly "he realy shouldnt leave his computer up like that,"Dom thought to himself as he walked up to the desk to close the computer but before he could something on the screen caught his eye.

He knew it was wrong to go snooping but Dom couldnt help but feel curious so he sat down at the desk and clicked on the internet app.

His eyes grew wide and mouth droped as he scrolled through a folder of images of himself in the shower and videos with blank screens.

He clicked on one of the videos and a recording of Adam played he was naked sitting on the bed with his hand around the shaft of his member slowly running it up and down he opned his mouth allowing a flurry of filthy things to spew out.

_"Oh Dominic I want you to be rough with me I want you to pull my hair and choke me fuck I wish you were here right now"._

_"Shit I need you to fill me up with your cock ruin my useless body make me yours I am just a whore only to be used for your pleasure"._

After that last sentance the video cut to black leaving Dom embarrsed and aroused he could feel his cheeks get hot.

He could not belive that Adam had such strong desires for him.

Dom turned away from the desk when he heard Adam rustling around in bed he quickly closed the laptop and started to leave the room in order not to get caught.

But a sudden idea stoped him from doing so.

"If Adam wanted me to do all those things to him mabey I should give him what he wants,"Dom thought to himself as he quickly came up with a plan to play out all of Adams twisted and perverted fantasies........


End file.
